Jealousy
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Prompt: Monty rescues a kitten because it reminds him of Phoebe. Sibella does not approve. Thanks to sunlightandstarsinherhair for the prompt.
**Prompt: Monty rescues a kitten because it reminds him of Phoebe. Sibella does not approve. Thank you to sunlightandstarsinherhair on tumblr for the prompt.**

Sibella sat there in the parlor, glancing out at the rainstorm as she sipped on her tea. It looked nasty out, blustery, cold and wet. The rain was coming down in sheets, and lightning cracked across the sky with loud booms of thunder. The blonde was glad she was inside on a day like this, and she hoped that Monty would come home soon.

Phoebe sat across from her, intently reading a book. There was silence between the two women. Their relationship with Monty was still new, still fresh, and there were still things to be discussed.

Sibella parted her lips to say something to Phoebe when she heard the front door open. She turned her head as she heard Monty's footsteps echo across the foyer until he found them in the parlor.

He was soaking wet, practically dripping onto the hardwood floor, and Sibella had half the mind to scold him for warping the floor with the rain, but he spoke before she got the chance.

He smiled at both of them, Phoebe now having looked up from her book.

"How are my girls?" he asked, grinning at them.

Sibella finished her tea, "Fine. Where in the world have you been? Did you really caught in the rain?" she asked him, eyes narrowed.

He nodded, "Yes, I did but I got soaked for a very good reason."

Then a small grey kitten came in behind him, meowing quietly. The kitten looked up at Monty, purred and nudged at his legs.

Phoebe squealed as soon as she saw the kitten, and she put her book down, and knelt down to pet the animal.

Sibella narrowed her eyes at the animal, not that she wasn't fond of kittens, but more that Monty hadn't considered to ask either of them if they wanted one before he had brought one home.

"I saw this little cutie on the street, meowing in an alleyway on my way home, and this kitten reminded me of you," Monty told Phoebe as she picked up the kitten and petted it softly.

"Oh, Monty!" she cried happily, "I love this kitten so much, thank you!"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.

Sibella's grip around her teacup tightened. Her mouth turned into a firm line. She wouldn't deny it. Yes, she was jealous. She was jealous over Monty getting a kitten because it reminded him of Phoebe.

"Sibella," Monty said, looking up at her, "Why don't you come and see the kitten?"

"No, thank you, I'm allergic to kittens," she lied curtly, and she got up and disappeared into her bedroom.

Monty followed her after a few minutes, and he knocked on her door politely.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Sibella, I know you're not allergic to kittens, you used to have a kitten when you were younger, don't you remember?"

She bit her lip, cursing herself for not remembering that she told him that.

She opened the door.

"What's going on?"

She sighed, glancing at him and crossing her arms.

"You got a kitten because it reminded you of Phoebe… and you didn't get one that reminded you of me," she muttered.

He looked at her, and took her hand.

"Sibella, are you jealous?" he asked slowly.

She glanced at him and then back down at her shoes.

"No," she said softly, but then she sighed again, "Yes. Okay? Yes, I am jealous because you got a kitten because it reminded you of Phoebe."

He laughed at her.

"Are you really that upset?"

She scowled at him, "It's not funny, Montague!"

He bit his lip, knowing that whenever she used Montague in a conversation with him that she was very angry.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I promise I'll get us another kitten that reminds me of you, so that way both of you have kittens."

She looked up at him, her face softened.

"You mean it?"

He nodded.

There was a brief pause before she smiled at him.

"Okay, thank you Monty," she said softly.

He kissed her hand gently, "Come on, let's go play with our first kitten to cheer you up."

She smiled at him and followed him to the parlor once again.

The End.


End file.
